Phases
by lilDBZbuddy89
Summary: A week separated, an erotically-charged Videl, an oblivious Gohan and a lot of unfortunate events. Rated M for language and suggestive scenarios


_AN: This is a one-shot, semi-lemon GohanxVidel fic, set between the events with Buu and the mini-threat of Avo and Cado, and the appearance of Birus._

_Rated M for language and implications._

_Happy reading! - LilDBZBuddy89_

* * *

><p><strong>Phases<strong>

Why of all days did she have to feel like this? Videl huffed out a breath of air, flicking an out-of-place hair into the air before it settled back into its out-of-place position once more. Another minor annoyance but one of many minor annoyances contributing to her shortened temper. Her mind drifted momentarily to the hygienic product currently sitting inside of her doing its job, cursing her need to use it at this particular moment. She cursed her hormones for being selfish, cursed them for the bad timing of her period and this sudden patch of erotic energy. What had brought it on anyway? Was it because Gohan had been away all week working on a ground-breaking project? (Sure he could literally fly home whenever he wanted but with his current required working pattern, Videl and he both agreed it just made more sense for him to stay much closer to where he was needed, and besides, what was a week?) Was it because Eresa had just announced she was expecting and some part of Videl harboured a longing to join her on the journey to motherhood, or just wanted a romp in the sack?

In any case, she hoped it went away soon. She could do without it, especially with having to organise Gohan's birthday celebrations with the family and friends. That man could be a real pain in the ass when it came to social events and with the way the world was right now, money was losing its value; prices were going up and travelling long distances to meet people who cancelled on you half the time caused the Satan heiress a headache. Having to go through the motions of pretending to arrive in her jet when she honestly spent most of her time flying freely through the skies, having to accept that her father's popularity was going through a rough patch and even without that no one would be guaranteed to treat her in the same manor, having to accept the fact the food bill would be catastrophic no matter where they went… It just wasn't worth the hassle.

Thoughts trailed back to her future husband, memory's eye tracing the chiselled muscles of his torso, trailing down his body… Crap. What was wrong with her? Why was she so charged up? Why were her thoughts passing back to him, to sex with him, every half a minute? Did the little horny part of her mind not consider how inconsiderate it was being? Videl bit her lip and exhaled hard. Some week this was turning out to be.

He'd be returning any moment now. The week had come and gone, the call from her fiancé had come through informing her he was on his way home. That had happened over an hour ago; knowing his usual flight speeds, he would be home within minutes. And so Videl had decided to make a start on dinner so the poor genius could eat; she doubted very much he'd been eating properly this past week. A home-cooked meal would suit him down to the bones.

The usual ringtone suddenly played over the sounds of the working kitchen; Videl looking slightly perturbed and confused as she made to unhook it from its hold, placing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Videl? It's me again,"_ The tones of her fiancé's voice came from the receiver. _"Mother's invited us both around for dinner so I'll be heading over to my folks before I drop off everything. Would you like to join us?"_

He was lucky he wasn't in the room as a storm crossed over Videl's features. Maybe if he was listening hard enough, he'd be able to hear the cracking of the phone as her hand tightened. "Sure, I'll meet you there." Videl responded, voice belying her feelings. Once placing the phone back down, she glanced irritated to the cooker. "… Because I wasn't preparing you dinner or anything…"

Having to sit at the dinner table at your future in-laws with your crotch buzzing with its throbbing pulse was something Videl didn't want to have to grow used to feeling. Embarrassing, self-conscious, paranoid; all these emotions and thoughts passed through her mind as she felt their eyes drift over her, her mind wondering if they could sense it. Of course they couldn't, she told herself… right? It wasn't like she was raving about it or was drawing attention to herself. Sitting next to her future husband, breathing in his musky scent (he'd apparently been working hard to the point his body wished to announce it! Still, she didn't care… it was him au natural), having to endure the tones of his voice reverberating in her ears, wanting him to be much closer in proximity to her, whispering things to her with that voice, fingers touching her and not the bloody utensils! She wished he would suddenly turn and spin off his chair, forgetting entirely about their company who'd fade into the background as he'd leap onto her lap and throw them both to the floor, pinning her down before tracing marks and trails upon her body before delivering what she desired, placing himself inside her until both were satisfied.

Was she blushing? Self-conscious and paranoia crept back into her mind for another round as her blue eyes darted swiftly across the panorama; each attendee still eating and concentrating on each other apparently. Videl inwardly scolded self-conscious and paranoia and banished them both from her mind once again. _'Just eat your food,'_ she grouched to herself.

He was taking a shower.

Was he freaking kidding her? He was taking a SHOWER!

Her libido cried out with tears of frustration as she hovered outside the bathroom door of their newly built home.

She wanted to open the door, stride in, throw the shower door open and wrap herself against him as if he were a tree, a sensually pleasurable tree that had what she desired and was the only one capable of doing said desirable things.

Seriously, what had brought this on?

No, her mind told her – specifically, fairness. Fairness dictated that he should be left to clean himself up in peace after a long, hard, tiring week… Hard. She mentally slapped the word and associated mental image from her mind's eye. Geez she really needed seeing to apparently. Maybe by a doctor who could locate the area of her mind that had suddenly woken up and caused all these unhelpful thoughts and feelings, switching it off so she could be left in peace, no longer tormented by what she couldn't have. But she could have it right now if only she'd open those two sets of doors and declare it to her fiancé. It wasn't like he'd turn down the opportunity. He may have been innocent and nerdy at first but upon discovering the wonders of sex, the innocence of Gohan had been overridden by the horny beast within and made use of almost every opportunity that arose… Arose. Rising. Arouse.

'_For the love of all that is good and pure, stop it!'_ Videl screamed internally, fleeing down the hallway and rushing into their bedroom.

What was he doing up there?

Videl had settled into a nice book, feeding her libido on smut whilst she waited for her fiancé to waltz down the stairs clothed in little but a towel… or maybe in his boxers… or nothing at all…

She was waiting for this particular scenario because Gohan was a creature of habit. This habit involved returning home, showering, eating dinner and settling down amongst the horseshoe array of books piled up on the bookshelves that encompassed the living room. He'd choose a book and sit for hours pouring through information until sleep or other bodily needs overwhelmed his thirst for knowledge. Often Videl would join him, sometimes watching TV in his company, other times joining him in his love for literature… and sometimes to entice him.

Enticing would be her mode of choice tonight.

Except he was late. It didn't normally take him this long to shower… what was he doing up there? Videl's mind drifted from her soft porn and flitted through various scenarios. What if he'd decided to do things alone tonight? What if he was pleasuring himself without her? What if he was in their bedroom expecting her company? Why were all her thoughts pervy? Videl acknowledged that her last question was the stupidest one by far; she knew the answer to that! As for the others, they were very assumptious. Perhaps he'd simply gotten distracted through his usual routine?

Impatience overriding her want to stay sitting in nothing but her underwear, Videl lithely pounced up the stairs, light footsteps tapping on the hard floorboards as she peered into the bathroom. The lights were off; his towels hanging on the heater. A moment of bafflement washed over her before she moved towards their room. The door was slightly ajar; there were no lights on. Pushing the door open slightly more, she was greeted with the soothing sounds of his breathing, a mound hidden under their sheets.

Videl stared at him, too irritated to speak as the reality of what had occurred hit her like a freight train.

The bastard was asleep!

Her cervix tightened along with several other muscles, including the ones in charge of making frowny faces! Clearly he was too far gone into the realm of unconsciousness, otherwise he'd have sensed the bloodlust in the room.

She wasn't sure what had woken her from that lustful dream but Videl hadn't appreciated it. Her mind cried out for more of the unfinished sexual fantasy involving Gohan, her and their scenery of choice; a shower. Odd how things that'd occurred during the previous day came back to haunt every-so-often. Now she'd never know how it'd turn out; reality was nowhere near as satisfying as that dream was promising to be. For one, it was pitch black. For another, she'd woken to find he'd at some point rolled over to face her back in the course of the night, right hand cupping her right breast and twitching irritatingly softly against her skin, rubbing her nub. His breath came out loud and hard against her neck, sending the hairs on end and blowing loose strands of raven locks across her skin.

It was just about bearable until after ten minutes of silent endurance, Gohan decided to up the ante by wiggling beside her, body finding hers and rubbing up against it. Videl silently wept with frustration as his semi-hardened cock brushed up against her thighs and bottom, bare skin on bare skin as it was a hot night, too hot for clothing. The worst part was when he made a sudden slide forwards and teased her with his tip; she hadn't realised just how wet she'd gotten down there. The evil bastard!

Would it be totally unreasonable to wake him from his peaceful sleep and fuck him, she asked herself several times.

Always the answer came back: _'yes, yes it would be totally unreasonable. You'd be agitated if he did the same to you!'_

Silently she cried herself to sleep, aided with a gentle nudge to his ribs which got him to roll back over!

They were both awake. The soft rays of sunshine filtered through the gaps of the curtains, spotlighting their bedroom with lazy summer morning warmth.

He was his usual self in the morning; half-awake, half ready and willing and flipping everyone off with his member, prepared to meet the day with a reasonable amount of cheerfulness.

She was absolutely fuming.

The urges had buggered off. They'd had their usual morning greet and yet the urges had upped and left her in the night! What the hell had sent them away? The sex had been great as ever, she'd clung to him as if she'd die otherwise, he'd done everything he was good at and more… and yet that hunger – that level of pure hunger and lust – had been absent. The screaming desire to have his cock placed between her thighs and thrust had been summoned only after he'd fondled around with her clitoris - had the event occurred within the past week, she'd have been climbing and settling upon him before he'd have time to remove his clothes and not ten minutes into their lovemaking session!

Gohan rose out of bed and began to dress, "I'll get breakfast sorted." Apparently he was none the wiser to his fiancée's shift in mood, leaving her to fume irritatedly to herself, satisfied physically but mentally outraged.


End file.
